The present invention is related to a technique for molding and processing polymer material, and more particularly to a mechanism for adjusting relative positions of multiple injection nozzles of an injection apparatus.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional injection bed adjustment structure 1. Two injection cylinders 2, 3 are side by side arranged on a base seat 4. The base seat 4 is slidably disposed on a bed 6 via several guide rods 5. The bed 6 has several rail channels 7, whereby the bed 6 is slidable along preset rails. The guide rods 5 are normal to the rail channels 7 so that the base seat 4 can be driven to two-dimensionally move along X-axis defined by the guide rods 5 and Y-axis defined by the rail channels 7. Accordingly, the relative positions of the two injection cylinders 2, 3 can be adjusted to meet the actual requirements.
However, according to the above arrangement, the injection nozzles of the two injection cylinders 2, 3 are synchronously moved along Y-axis and the space between the two injection nozzles is kept constant. In other words, the two injection nozzles are always positioned on the same horizontal plane. Under such circumstance, in the case that the material-filling apertures of the mold are not positioned on the same horizontal plane, the above measure will be unable to fill the material into the mold. Accordingly, the material-filling apertures of the mold must be such designed to be formed on the same horizontal plane. Therefore, the design of the mold is limited. As a result, the mold may be inevitably designed with elongated pouring channel or not optimal structure.